


Kindred Spirits

by MagpieMorality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Duke-in-waiting Remus, M/M, Prince Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: This is a snippet from a big AU idea I had a long time ago now, in which the sides are all living in a fantasy kingdom. Logan, Roman and Patton are the princes, Janus is a Lord and Remus and Virgil are brothers, sons of a Duke and Duchess.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of the story, when a lot of shenanigans have happened. The only non-spoiler things you need to know are that out of nowhere the Monarchs have announced the engagement of Remus and Patton, who were not involved in any of the romantic subplots of the story so far. It was a shock to everyone, and also a tactic by the monarchs to distract from some of the less than ideal happenings with the other, more dramatic, princes. Both Remus and Patton agreed to this, but haven't had much of a chance to talk yet! Additionally, Patton has had to waive his right to the throne and succession by marrying Remus, as he is the youngest prince and due to circumstances of birth Remus could never become King.

The crowded banquet hall murmurs uncertainly as Virgil follows Roman out. The music starts up again and the servers continue to bustle, bringing food, drinks and gossip around the long tables. What an evening!

The monarchs are silent for a few moments before leaning together to quietly talk, leaving Patton and Remus to sit awkwardly side by side in stilted quiet.

"So," Remus starts, and Patton looks up at him with wide eyes. Remus tries his best to smile, but Patton looks back down at his dinner plate shyly. "Should we dance?" 

Patton glances at his parents before nodding, placing his hand in the one Remus holds out towards him. They smile faintly at each other and head out to join the dancers in the centre. It's a courtly dance but they stand close and Remus feels the most overwhelming rush of protectiveness over his new fiance as Patton leans into him with a soft sigh. 

"I'll keep you safe," he promises fiercely, words hushed but audible. Patton looks up at him with a soft smile, squeezing his hand back. "I'll make it as comfortable a life for you as I can."

"I believe you," the prince- ex prince?- replies. "And I agreed to this, don't forget that."

"Well then," Remus nods, unsure what to say next. "That's good."

As the music plays on Patton takes pity on him, subtly nudging him out of the dancing circle to stand by the side to watch. He's the picture of sophisticated grace, poised and polite by Remus' side, and the Duke-in-waiting feels that same protectiveness rise again. "Anything you want, I'll provide," he says, hand fluttering in it's respectful position at Patton's waist. The younger man again just smiles at him. 

"I'm sure I'll be very happy."

"Will you?" It's been bugging Remus somewhat, alright? "Are you happy to be stuck with me?"

Patton doesn't do anything as ill-mannered as sighing, but he does hesitate, casting his eyes over the dancers again for a moment before back to Remus. "I am, in fact, happy with the arrangement, yes. It's not as though I had many other prospects, and you are a pleasant enough man, I believe. Virgil has always been very complimentary of you and I trust his judgement, and-"

"But you won't be a prince," Remus frowns. How could anyone give that up? How can a Duchy's life hold up to life as royalty?

"But I will have a husband who cares for me, and a household I can live in and look after. I never had the dreams of my brothers, Lord Remus."

"Remus, please call me Remus."

"Then call me, Patton." 

"With pleasure, Patton," Remus grins at him. Patton shifts his weight so he's standing imperceptibly closer and Remus' hand fans out across his ribs, cradling him tenderly.

They share a new smile. It's full of, maybe, understanding? Neither expecting too much, glad to have someone to share the craziness of courtly life with. Perhaps, they both think, unaware they're sharing thoughts already, perhaps there could be something here after all. 


End file.
